


Truth or Dare

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Belki de Jongin'in arkadaşlarıyla sosyalleşmek Kyungsoo'nun düşündüğü kadar kötü bir şey değildir.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truth or Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362187) by goopeculiar. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır.

 

Kyungsoo’nun başı beladaydı ve bunu biliyordu. Oda arkadaşı Jongin’in oturma odasında yaptığını bulduğu an hemen odasına geri dönmeliydi. Apartmanın incenin incesi duvarlarından Doğruluk mu Cesaret mi oynadıklarını açıkça duymasına rağmen ne yaptıklarını sormamalıydı. Annesi ona aynı gün daha fazla arkadaş edinmesini emretmesine rağmen onların davetini kabul etmemeliydi.

O ve arkadaş grubunun ona taktığı Şu Korkak lakabından uzaklaşsaydı, Kyungsoo şu anda bu durumda olmazdı. Amaçları ‘onu daha becerilesi hale getir’ olan iki delirmiş Çinliyle şu anda bir banyoya tıkılıp kalmazdı. (dürüst olmaz gerekirse Kyungsoo yeterince becerilesi olduğunu düşünüyordu, çok teşekkürler ama bunu sesli dile getirmezdi.)

Genç olanın yüzüne makyajın son dokunuşlarını yaparken Luhan edepsiz bir biçimde kıkırdıyordu. Hem rahatsız edici hem de doğal değilmiş gibi hissettiriyordu ve Kyungsoo kaşındırıcı histen dolayı burnunu kırıştırdı. Tüm olayı oturduğu klozetten izleyen Yixing de kıs kıs gülüyordu. “Vay vay,” diğeri konuştuğunda Kyungsoo’nun düşüncelerini bölmüştü. Kocaman gözlerini gülümsemesi genişleyen büyük olana bakmak için çevirdiğinde diğerinin korkmuş ifadesini gördü. “Bilgisayar kurdu, bakire Do Kyungsoo’nun mükemmel bir sürtüğe dönüşeceğini kim bilebilirdi ki.”

“Yixing!” Luhan en yakın arkadaşının omzuna şakayla vurarak gülmeye başladı. “Kibar ol, seni sürtük!” ciddiymiş gibi görünmüyordu. Kyungsoo normal gözleriyle bile büyük derecede anormal gelen değişimlerini izliyordu ve birbirlerine hakaret etmeyi bıraktıklarında Luhan parlak bir gülümsemeyle ona döndü. “Hazır mısın?” Kyungsoo yer yarılsa da içine girsem diye düşünüyordu. Zihninden ‘asla’ kelimesine bir daha vurgu yapmayı ekledi.

“H-hayır.” Kekeledi ama iki arkadaş yeniden atışmaya başladılar, onun karşı çıkmalarını duymuyorlardı (ya da görmezden gelmeyi seçmişlerdi). Banyo kapısı açıldı ve hırslı bir Luhan Kyungsoo’yu oturma odasına kadar arkasından itti, hala Jongin’in arkadaşları tarafından işgal ediliyordu.  “Size başyapıtımı sunuyorum.” Luhan gururla duyurdu ve Kyungsoo’nun olduğu yere doğru koluyla gösterdi, sonra şu andaki oyuncağı olan koltuğun ucundaki dev Çinlinin kucağına oturdu.

Sekiz çift göz bir anda Kyungsoo’ya döndü ve ani bakışlardan ve beklenmeyen ilgiden rahatsız olarak yerinde kıpırdandı. Islıklar ve bağırışlar kulaklarını utançla kızartmıştı. Bacaklarının arasındaki kuyrukla yeniden kaçmaya düşünüyordu ama ayakları şu anda beyninin emirlerine uymayı reddediyordu o yüzden olduğu yerde kaldı.

Oda arkadaşı başını kaldırıp ona şöyle baktıktan sonra Kyungsoo’nun kalbini neredeyse durduran yamuk gülümsemesini sundu çünkü Jongin’in yüzünde ne zaman o gülümseme olsa Kyungsoo kötü bir şey olacağını biliyordu. Mesela kiranın iki yarısını o ödemişti çünkü Jongin’in aniden parası bitmişti oysa ki kendine bir şeyler almaya ve arkadaşlarıyla gece dışarı çıkmaya parası vardı. Ya da Kyungsoo bunu o gece öğrenmişti; zavallı, savunmasız oda arkadaşını onların olgun olmayan oyunlarına katılmaya ikna ediyormuş.

“İyi görünüyorsun Kyungsoo hyung.” Jongin bir kolunu Kyungsoo’nun omzuna attı. Kyungsoo güçten dolayı biraz titredi. Genç olandan gelen alkol ve ter kokusuna burnunu kırıştırdı. “Tamam. Gidelim.”

Diğeri ön kapıya dönerken Kyungsoo dondu ve onu durdurmak için topuklarını halıya gömdü. İşe yaramamıştı. “Ben-ben-ben bunun i-iyi bir fikir olduğu s-sanmıyorum.” Onu çekiştiren boynundaki kolu umutsuzca tırmalarken kekeledi.

“Hiçte bile.” Holdelerdi ve Kyungsoo bir şey diyemeden yarısına gelmişlerdi. Kyungsoo bir şeyler söylemeyi başarmıştı. “Aslında sana bir iyilik yapıyorum. Yani, o çocuktan hoşlanıyorsun, değil mi? Bu Kyungsoo’nun akşamın erken saatlerinde söylediği bir şeydi ve Doğruluk mu Cesaret mi oyununun ‘doğruluk’ kısmından söylediği gerçekten. Eğer cevabının onu bu cehenneme sürükleyeceğini bilseydi asla kuralları çiğnemez ve yalan söylemezdi.

Kyungsoo neler olduğunu gerçekten anlayamadan, holdeki tüm kapılara benzer ama Kyungsoo’nun platoniği yaşadığı için farklı olan bir kapının önünde durdular. “Jongin…” Kyungsoo aklındakileri değiştirmek için son kez umutsuz girişimde bulundu.

Maalesef oda arkadaşı ona sırıttı ve sırtına çokta nazik olmayarak vurdu. “Git onu al, kaplan.” Dedi ve o cevap veremeden oradan ayrıldı. Kyungsoo onun köşeden izlediğini biliyordu.

Büyük olan derin bir nefes alarak yüzünü yeniden kapıya döndü. Bu her zaman zararsız olan bir kapının onu korkuttuğu ilk seferdi ve farklı yöne kaçmayı düşünüyordu ama Jongin ve arkadaşlarının ‘cesaret’ini daha da kötüleştireceklerinden emindi. O yüzden erkek olup kapıya vurmak için elini kaldırdı.

Bir dakika –ya da Kyungsoo’ya göre saatler gibi sürmüştü rahatlamayla nefes aldı çünkü daire boş diye düşünüyordu o yüzden bunu yapmasına gerek yoktu ama anında kapı açıldı ve uzun, sırık gibi bir figür belirdi. Kyungsoo’nun kalbi diğerinin yataktan yeni çıkmış ve kalçalarının üzerinde düşük bel eşofmanını çekmeye fırsatı yokmuş gibi dağınık görüntüsüyle ağzında atıyordu.

“Ne var?” Chanyeol dudaklarının arasındaki sigarayla mırıldandı. Bakışları diğerinin göğsünden giydiği elastik iç çamaşırı bandına (Kyungsoo iç çamaşırı giydiği için şanslı mı şanssız mı olduğuna karar veremiyordu) indiğinde Kyungsoo’nun ağzı kurumuştu. “Yah!” yüzünün önünde parmaklar şaklayınca kısa olan bağırdı ve Chanyeol’un bakışlarına yeniden karşılık verdi. “Ne istiyorsun?”

Kyungsoo zorla yutkundu. “Ben—ben, uh…” ayağına bakarak alt dudağını ısırdı. Şundan kurtulmasının mı yoksa hızla ağzındaki baklayı çıkarmasının mı daha iyi olduğuna karar veremiyordu. Geçici çözüm gibi bir şeydi. “Ben senden çok, çok hoşlanıyorum.” Diğerine bakmadan hızlıca söyledi. Ve işte ‘cesaret’ kısmı. Jongin’in arkadaşları Kyungsoo’nun ekonomi sınıfındaki Chanyeol’dan hoşlandığını anlayınca ona bunu yaptırmışlardı. Resmen acı çekmesini istiyorlardı.

Chanyeol’un yüzüne karşı gülerek alay etmesini bekliyordu. Beklemediği şey ise kemikli ellerin kolunu tutarak onu çekmesiydi. Ön kapı arkalarından kapandı ve Kyungsoo durumu sorgulayamadan Chanyeol’un yatak odasındaydı. Kendininkinden daha dağınıktı; kağıtlar, albümler ve yemek kutuları yere saçılmıştı ve grup posterleri duvarları süslüyordu. Ama tam hayal ettiği gibiydi. Tam _Chanyeol’a_ göreydi.

“Çık.” Diğeri konuştuğunda Kyungsoo şaşırmıştı ama yatakta başka bir çocuk olduğunu fark etmişti. Kızarma saç diplerinden başlayarak anında tüm yüzüne yayılmıştı ve nazikçe başını çevirmişti. Çocuk çarşafın altında yarı çıplaktı.

Yarı çıplak çocuk Kyungsoo’ya bakarak homurdandı. “Cidden mi?”

“Çık dışarı, Byun Baekhyun.” Chanyeol tısladı ve gözlerini devirerek adı Baekhyun olan çocuk yataktan çıktı. Kyungsoo yarı çıplak çocuğun aslında yarı çıplak _olmadığını_ fark etmişti. Kızarma şimdi boynuna yayılıyordu. Garipçe boğazını temizledi ve bakışlarını ilginç bir şey yokmuş gibi ayaklarında tutuyordu.

Baekhyun’un kıyafetlerini toplaması biraz sürmüştü. Tek kelime etmeden kapıyı çarparak çıkmıştı ve Chanyeol derin nefes alarak elini karmaşık saçlarında gezdirdikten sonra Kyungsoo’ya döndü. Genç olan ağır bakışların altında titremişti. “Ben—ben…” umutsuzca kekeliyordu.

“Otur.” Dedi Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tereddüt etmesine rağmen yatağın en temiz görünen köşesine oturdu. Terli, nemli avuçlarını Jongin’den ödünç aldığı pantolonuna sürdü. Onun zevkine göre çok gösterişliydi ama Luhan giymezse kendisinin zorla giydireceğiyle tehdit etmişti. Kyungsoo, Luhan’ın içinde şeytan yattığından şüphelendiği için seçim yapması zor olmamıştı.

Chanyeol çakmakla yakana kadar sigara öylece ağzında durmuştu ve sigaradan derin bir nefes içine çekerken geriye yaslandı. Aniden oturduğu yatakta küçücük hisseden Kyungsoo’yu dikkatle inceliyordu. Yer yarılsın da içine girsin istiyordu böylece bununla başa çıkmak zorunda kalmayacaktı. “Üzgünüm,” dedi ve kötü hissediyordu. “Bu s-sadece… b-biz Doğruluk mu Cesaret mi oynuyorduk v-ve diğerleri, onlar… onlar bana bunu yaptırdılar. Cesaret olarak. Ç-çok üzgünüm.”

Büyük olan bir şey demeden sigarasını içmeye devam ederken ona bakıyordu hala. Chanyeol ona daha uzun süre baktıkça Kyungsoo’nun ödü daha çok kopuyordu. Bunu asla yapmamalıydı. Jongin’in arkadaşları yerine kendisi gibi insanlarla sosyalleşmeliydi. “Doğruluk mu Cesaret mi, Do Kyungsoo?” sigarasını küllüğe koyarken her bir kelimesine vurgu yapmıştı.

Kyungsoo soruya mı şaşırsın yoksa Chanyeol’un, Park Chanyeol’un adını bildiğine mi şaşırsın bilememişti. “N—ne?”

“Doğruluk mu Cesaret mi?” kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu ve meydan okurcasına bir kaşını kaldırdı.

Diğeri sertçe yutkundu, ellerini kucağında birleştirdi. “Uhm… D-Doğruluk?”

“İtirafın _sadece_ cesaret için miydi?” böyle bir soru Kyungsoo’yu hazırlıksız yakalamıştı ve cevap vermek için ağzını açmıştı. Chanyeol parmağını kaldırarak onu hemen susturmuştu: “Ve unutma, doğruyu söylemek _zorundasın.”_ Gözlerindeki parıltı tehlikeliydi.

Kyungsoo ellerini kucağında birleştirmeye ve onlara bakmaya devam ediyordu. Alt dudağı sürekli ısırdığı için şişmeye başlamıştı; gerginlik alışkanlığıydı ve son birkaç saattir kendisini gösteriyordu. “Hayır,” en kötüsünden korkarak kabul etti en sonunda. Chanyeol sakindi. “Zorlanmasaydın itiraf eder miydin?”

“Muhtemelen hayır.”

“Ama benden _hoşlanıyorsun_?” aralarındaki gerginlik havadaydı ve Kyungsoo kırık bir sesle ‘e-evet,’ diyene kadar devam etmişti. Oyunun bir parçasıymış gibi devam edebilirdi ama etmemişti. Yalan söylemeyi sevmiyordu. Chanyeol’un dudaklarında okunamaz bir kıpırtı olmuştu. “Güzel,” dedi.

Büyük olan ona yaklaşırken Kyungsoo nasıl tepki vermesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Üzerinde kule gibi yükselmişti… gerçekten lanet derecede uzundu ve Kyungsoo çoğu zaman (kendisiyle karşılaştırıldığında) diğerlerinden uzun olduğunu hissetmesine rağmen, daha önce hiç böyle hissetmemişti. Bilmem kaçıncı kez gergince yutkundu ve başını geriye attı; böylece kafasını kaldırdığında gözleri buluşacaktı. Doğrudan penisine bakmasından daha iyiydi.

Sert bir itişle geriye doğru düşerken ağzından bir çığlık kaçmıştı Kyungsoo’nun. Chanyeol aniden onu bacakları arasında sıkıştırmıştı ve Kyungsoo büyük olana kocaman, korkmuş gözlerle bakıyordu. “Ne yapıyorsun?” Oturmaya çalıştı ama Chanyeol tek kelime etmeden onu yeniden ittirmişti.

Büyük olanın yoğun bakışları altında Kyungsoo yatakta eriyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Özellikle de bir el aniden çıkarak pantolonunun düğmesini çözdüğünde—diğerlerinin kemer takmasına izin vermemelerine minnettar olmuştu. Ve o el iç çamaşırından içeri girerek onu avuçlamıştı. Kyungsoo zaten utanç verici derecede sertti. Sert parmaklara penisine dolanarak onu yavaşça okşamaya başlayınca ağzından kısık sesli mırlamalara dökülmeye başlamıştı ve bu tam Chanyeol’un elinin verdiği hissi hayal ettiği gibiydi; evet, daha önce bunun hayalini kurmuştu. Birçok kez etmişti aslında. Nefesi boğazına takılmıştı.

Tepkisi büyük olanın sırıtmasına neden olmuştu. Hareketleri duraksadığında Kyungsoo onaylamazcasına sızlandı ve devam etmesi için kalçalarını kaldırdı ama Chanyeol ona dikkat etmemişti. Boş eliyle çekmecedeki sigara paketine uzanarak dudaklarına yenisini yerleştirdi ve yakarak çakmağı rastgele yatağa fırlattı. Genç olan sigaranın zararlarını anlatmayı düşünüyordu ama diğeri tam o anda elinin baskısını artırmıştı.

Chanyeol sigaradan derin bir nefes içine çekti ve dumanı birkaç saniye içinde tuttu; bacaklarının arasında yatağa yapıştırdığı adama sırıtarak baktı ve Kyungsoo şehvetle kararmış gözlerin gördüğü en güzel şey olduğunu düşünüyordu. “Bende senden çok, çok hoşlanıyorum.” Büyük olan mırıldandı.

Bileğinin hızlı hareketleriyle Kyungsoo’yu çekiyordu ve genç olan üzerine ve sigara bitmeden önce Jongin’in aptal, gösterişli pantolonuna boşalmıştı. Yapışık iç çamaşırıyla zirveden inerken ve tüm bedenini memnuniyet dolu bir his kaplamaya başlamışken – Chanyeol sigarasını söndürüp yanına uzanarak ona doğru kıvrıldığında artan bir histi— belki de, belki de, Jongin’in arkadaşlarıyla sosyalleşmesinin düşündüğü kadar kötü olmadığını düşünmüştü.

 

****

 


	2. Sequel / Shy Boy

Kyungsoo’nun Jongin hakkında sevdiği ve sevmediği bazı şeyler vardı. Kirasını zamanında ödemesini seviyordu. Kyungsoo zamana ihtiyaç duyduğunda Jongin’in bunu anlamasını seviyordu. Kyungsoo’nun kendisi gibi sosyal bir kelebek olmadığını kabul etmesini ve davet ettiği kişilerle odasında takılması için (Kyungsoo’yu arkadaşlarının etrafında istememesinden dolayı da olabilirdi) onu güvenli kabuğundan çıkmaya zorlamamasını seviyordu.

Kyungsoo’nun sevmediği şeylerden birisi Jongin’in bazen ne kadar kör olmasıydı. Çoğu zaman aslında. Kyungsoo koca bir lokma ısırdığında ve Jongin’in sorduğu soruyla neredeyse boğulduğu zamanki gibi: “Ee, yattınız mı?”

Ani soru Kyungsoo’nun tükürmesine ve elindekileri düşürmesine neden olmuştu. Jongin’e korku dolu bir ifadeyle ve daha kocaman gözlerle bakıyordu. Genç olan ev arkadaşının tepkisinden oldukça eğlenmiş görünüyordu ve bir kaşını kaldırmıştı. “Ben—ben, uh…şey… biz… ben…”

“Bunu hayır olarak düşüneceğim.” Jongin ağzına Kyungsoo’nun _kendisine_ –neyse ki genç olanın böyle yapacağını bildiği için iki kişilik yapmıştı—yaptığı yemekten daha fazla tıktı ve çiğnerken düşünceli görünmüştü. Dolu ağzıyla, yarısı çiğnenmiş erişteler ve dilinin üzerinde döndürdüğü sebzelerle Kyungsoo’ya çubukları uzatarak yeniden konuştu Jongin. “Chanyeol _durmadan_ ilişkiye girmeye alışkın, bunu biliyorsun, o yüzden bu seksiz yürüyen ilişki şeysinin çok uzun sürmeyeceğinden eminim. Sonunda beklemekten sıkılacak ve yangını söndürmesine gönüllü güzel, sevimli birisini bulacak.”

Kyungsoo dudağını ısırdı ve tabağındaki soğanları dürtükledi. “Gerçekten böyle mi düşünüyorsun?”

“Onunla sevişmen gerektiğini düşündüğümü söylüyorum sadece. Hepsi bu.” sanki çok büyük bir şey değilmiş gibi omuz silkti.

Diğer adam cevap vermek için ağzını açtı ama mesajın geldiğini bildiren bildirim sesiyle durmuştu. “Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo genç olan sormamış olmasına rağmen mesajı açtığında söyledi. Cevap olarak ilgisizce hımladığını duymuştu çünkü Jongin’in şu anda ilgilendiği tek şey yemekti. “Ona gitmemi istiyor.” Rahatsız edici bir yumru boğazına oturdu ve yutkunmaya çalıştı. “Ne yapacağım?”

“Git oraya. Seviş onunla. Sonsuza kadar mutlu ol. Herkes kazansın.” Jongin kasesini dudaklarına kaldırıp yemeğin suyunu içerken büyük olan onu izliyordu. Bitirdiğinde kaseyi masaya bıraktı ve ağzını elinin tersiyle sildi. Kyungsoo, Jongin kadar kimin pasaklı bir şekilde yaşayabileceğini merak ediyordu. Sonra şu anda düşünmesi gereken daha büyük bir şey olduğunu fark etti. Sevgilisiyle seks yapmak gibi.

Titreyen ellerle Chanyeol’a biraz sonra geleceğini söyleyen mesaj yazdı. Mesaj iletildiğinde sandalyesini geriye itti. Jongin ve kendisinin tabağını alarak güzelce yıkadıktan sonra kuruttu. Oyalanıyordu ve bunu biliyordu ancak bilmiyormuş gibi davranıyordu. “E—ee,” kuru olan ellerini durmadan pantolonuna silerek kekeledi. Ellerini nemli hissetmesi sudan dolayı değildi. “Ben, uh… sanırım ben… gideyim o zaman…”

“Uh-huh, harika, iyi eğlenceler.” Kyungsoo dudağını ısırdı. Jongin’in en azından beş dakikalığına kendisini tutmasını umuyordu ancak genç olan telefonundaki oyuna kendini kaptırmıştı _(‘Luhan yüksek skorumu geçti, öcünü almam lazım!’_ ). Derince iç çekerek kapıya yöneldi. “Oh, bekle!”

Ses tonundaki ve yüzündeki rahatlamayı daha fazla tutamayarak Kyungsoo arkasını dönerek genç olana baktı. “Efendim?” Jongin elini kaldırarak durmasını işaret etti. Sandalyesinden kalkarak ev arkadaşının yanında odasına gitti ve bir süre sonra geri geldi. Diğerinin elinde tuttuğu şeyle Kyungsoo kekeledi. “N-ne…?”

Jongin susturmak için başını hızla salladı. Kısa olanın arkasına geçerek elindeki pantolonunun arka cebine soktu ve poposuna cesaretlendirici bir şaplak attıktan sonra diğeri domates gibi kızarmıştı. “İyi eğlenceler.” Bu sefer yüzündeki sırıtışla tekrarladı. Kyungsoo yutkundu.

**

Kyungsoo Chanyeol’a ondan hoşlandığını söylediğinden beri beş buçuk hafta geçmişti. Chanyeol de Kyungsoo’ya ondan hoşlandığını söylediğinden beri beş buçuk hafta geçmişti. Bu beş buçuk haftada aralarında pek çok şey olmuştu ama yine de Kyungsoo büyük olanın kapısının önünde onun açmasını beklerken her seferinde _tüyleri diken diken_ oluyordu. Aklındaki düşüncelerden dolayı bugün normalden daha kötüydü.

Chanyeol kapıyı açtığında kocaman gülümsüyordu ve ikisi de bir şey diyemeden Kyungsoo’nun bileğinden tutarak onu içeriye çekti. Kapı kapanır kapanmaz Kyungsoo sırtının kapıyla bir bütün olduğunu, Chanyeol’un dudaklarının kendisininkileri kapladığını hissetti ve yapabildiğinin en iyisiyle öpücüğe eşlik etmeye çalıştı. Chanyeol her zaman ondan biraz hırslı ve sabırsızdı ve ayak uydurmak zor olabiliyordu. “Seni özledim.” Uzun olan geri çekildiğinde söyledi ve burnunu Kyungsoo’nun boynuna sürttü.

Diğeri kıkırdadı. “Dün telefonda konuştuk.” Gergin hissederek söyledi. Karnındaki tedirginlik bir tık artmıştı.

“Aynı şey değil. Telefonda sana dokunamıyorum.” Kyungsoo’nun boynunu dişlerken hırlama sesleri çıkarıyordu ve Kyungsoo çaresizce tişörtüne tutunuyordu çünkü tek yapabildiği buydu. “Açlıktan ölüyorum. Bana yemek yapar mısın küçük ev kadınım?”

Kyungsoo lakaba kızardı. “Ben çoktan yemek yedim.”

“Ama ben açım.” Çoğu kişinin Chanyeol hakkında düşündüklerine rağmen –göz korkutucu boyu ve derin sesinden dolayıydı— Kyungsoo bu beş buçuk haftada hiçte korkutucu olmadığını öğrenmişti. “ _Seni_ yiyeceğim. Nom nom nom.”

Diğeri boynuna daldırdığında gıdıklandığı için Kyungsoo oldukça erkeksi bir ses çıkardı ve kıvrandı. “Tamam, tamam. Sana yemek yapacağım!” en sonunda bağırmıştı.

Neyse ki seks bir süreliğine aklında çıkacaktı. Chanyeol geriye çekildiğinde ağzı kulaklarında sırıtıyordu ve şaşkın Kyungsoo’yu tekrar bileğinden kavrayarak onu mutfağa götürdü.

Yaklaşık yarım saat sonra Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’nun özel kimchili spagettisine –ki Chanyeol’un favori yemeğiydi—yumulmuştu. Günlerdir yemek yememiş gibi yiyordu ancak bu onun her zamanki hali olduğundan dolayı Kyungsoo alışkındı. Yemeğin yarısındayken Chanyeol kafasını kaldırıp ona baktı ve gülümseyerek başparmağını kaldırdı. “Güzel!” ağzı dolu olduğu için homurtu olarak çıkmıştı sesi.

Kyungsoo bir daha Chanyeol ve Jongin’e aynı anda yemek yapmamayı aklına not etti. Pasaklılıkları asla bitmiyordu. “Güzel.” Biraz daha anlaşılır bir şekilde söyledi.

Tabak bittiğinde Chanyeol kalan sosu yalamak için kaldırmıştı ama diğerinin yüzündeki ifadeyi görünce duraklayarak geri masaya koymuştu. Kyungsoo yıkamak için tabağa uzandı. Büyük olan önüne geçerek kolunun altından tabağı tuttu. “Sen pişirdin, ben temizlersem yeterince adil olur.” Dedi ve Kyungsoo’nun hayır diyemeyeceği gülümsemesini sundu. Yine de arkasından mutfağa gitti.

“Bulaşık yıkamasını biliyor musun?” Chanyeol ona yaramazca baktı. Kyungsoo sırıttı ve ciddi bir soru değilmiş gibi oynamaya başladı.

“Seninle tanışmadan önce nasıl hayatta kaldım sanıyorsun?”

“Yeme beni.” Kyungsoo cevabını düşünmeden homurdandı. Chanyeol hayatını devam ettirecek kadar bile yemek pişiremiyordu ve hayatta kalmak istiyorsanız Chanyeol’un yaptığı yemekten uzak durmalısınız. O yüzden onun bulaşık yıkayabilmesi Kyungsoo’ya göre oldukça düşük bir ihtimaldi. Dediği şeyi fark edince nefesini tuttu. Kızarmıştı. “Oh, ben-ben… öyle demek istememiştim…”

“Açıklamana gerek yok, Do Kyungsoo. Ne demek istediğini anladım.” Chanyeol alayla konuştu. “Harika yıkama yeteneğimi gördüğünde beni küçük gördüğün için çok üzüleceksin, çok!” Kyungsoo şüpheci görünmemeye çalışıyordu. Diğerinin yüzündeki gülümseme bile yutmasına neden oluyordu. Ya da umursamıyordu. “Saçlarımı toplamama yardım eder misin?”

Genç olan kafasını salladı ve Chanyeol’un elindeki saç bandını aldı. Diğerinin sanki çok hafifmiş gibi onu belinden tutarak tezgaha oturtacağını hiç tahmin etmemişti ve bunun sonucunda çığlığı basmıştı. “K-kendim yapabilirdim.” Kyungsoo kızararak mırıldandı. Chanyeol sırıttı ve ellerini sevgilisinin baldırlarına koydu.

Oldukları pozisyon çok yakındı; Chanyeol Kyungsoo’nun ayrık bacakları arasında duruyordu ve nefesi genç olanın üst dudağına çarpıyordu. Yemekten dolayı kimchi kokuyordu ve öpüştükleri zaman ağzındaki sigara tadından hoşlanmadığını söylediğinde Kyungsoo’ya bırakacağına söz vermesine rağmen hafif bir sigara kokusu da vardı.

Kyungsoo kızarıklığının boynundan yukarıya doğru yayıldığını hissedebiliyordu ama görmezden gelerek boğazını temizledi ve Chanyeol’un uzun saçlarında ellerini gezdirdi. Büyük olan dokunuşla beraber iç çekti ve gözlerini kapattı. Genç olanın parmak uçları gevşek bir bağ oluşturmak için ne zaman saç diplerine değse Kyungsoo’nun baldırlarındaki elleri titriyordu. “Saçlarımı kestirmem lazım.” Chanyeol mırıldandı.

“Kestirme.” Kelimeyle diğeri kaş çatmıştı. Gözlerini açarak kirpiklerinin altından Kyungsoo’ya baktı. Genç olan çabucak devam etti. “Y-Yani… eğer _istiyorsan_ , kestirmelisin, a—ama…” alt dudağını ısırdı ve diğeri devam etmesini söyleyene kadar tereddüt etti. “Böyle seviyorum.” Kuyruğunu bir kez daha çekiştirdi ve gözlerini kucağındaki ellere çevirdi. Chanyeol gülümsedi. Bir parmağını genç olanın çenesinin altına koydu ve başını kaldırarak dudaklarını yumuşakça dudaklarına değdirdi.

Öpücüğü derinleştirenin Kyungsoo olması şaşırtıcıydı. Chanyeol bir süre sonra geri çekileceğinin sinyalini verince genç olan karşı çıkarak inildedi. Chanyeol’u kendine çekmek için kollarını genç olanın omuzlarına ve bacaklarını da beline doladı. Chanyeol başta şaşırmasına rağmen hemen ayak uydurmuştu. Kyungsoo’nun hırslı dili için dudaklarını araladı ve ağzına girerek kendisininkine dolandı.

Kyungsoo’nun baldırlarındaki elleri poposuna yükseldi ve bir saniyelik duraksamadan sonra tişörtünün içine girerek diğerinin tüylerini diken diken etti. Kyungsoo dokunuştan dolayı titremişti ve uzun olanı daha da yakınına çekmeye çalıştı. _Çok yakın_ oldukları için bu imkansız gibi görünüyordu.

Genelde böyle öpüştükleri zaman Chanyeol’un elleri yavaşça Kyungsoo’nun omurgasını okşardı. Genç olanın kalçasını kavramayı sevdiği bir yalan değildi. Kyungsoo’yu istediği zaman yapabileceğine dair ikna etmeye çalışmıştı ancak Kyungsoo ona izin vermiyordu. En azından toplum içindeyken olmazdı. Şu anda yalnız oldukları için Chanyeol diğerinin kalçasını kavrayarak sıktırmasında bir sorun görmüyordu. Avuçlarına değen kumaş parçasından hoşlanmayarak ellerini Kyungsoo’nun arka ceplerine kaydırdı. Ve o anda durarak geri çekildi.

“Bu ne?” Kyungsoo’nun yarı kapalı gözleri Chanyeol’un şişmiş dudaklarından elindeki şeye çevrildi. Neye baktığını algılaması birkaç saniyesini almıştı. Öylece kalmıştı. _Oh. Oh._ Onu unutmuştu.

Dikkatle bakışlarını diğerine kaldırdı. “Bir paket condom?” tiz bir sesle söyledi.

Chanyeol gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Evet onu görebiliyorum ama neden senin cebinde?” Kyungsoo birkaç kez ağzını açıp kapatmıştı, kelimelerini toparlayamıyordu. Yüzü saniyeler içinde kızarmıştı ve yandığını hissediyordu. En sonunda bakışlarını yere indirdi. Kısık sesle bir şeyler söylemişti ama Chanyeol duyamamıştı. “Ne?”

Genç olan derin bir nefes aldı ve bu sefer daha yavaş tekrarladı. “Jongin, o, uh… onları o koydu… çünkü dedi ki... seninle s-seks yapmazsam benden ayrılacakmışsın.” Son kelimeleri hızla ağzından çıkmıştı. Alt dudağını ısırdı ve tepkisine bakmak için yavaşça kafasını kaldırdı.

Kyungsoo’ya bakarken Chanyeol’un yüzünde okunamaz bir ifade vardı. Uzun süre hareketsiz kalmıştı ve genç olan endişelenmeye başlamıştı ama sonunda derin bir nefes aldı. “Oh.” Dedi. Kyungsoo bir kez daha bakışlarını kaçırdı. “Uhm… benimle seks mi yapmak _istiyorsun_?”

“Hayır!” hemen bağırmıştı ama Chanyeol’un yüzünün düşüğünü görünce yanlış söylediğini fark etti. “Y-yani… evet, seninle seks yapmak istiyorum ama… henüz değil.” Kyungsoo kaçmayı diliyordu. Gidip bu tuhaf durumdan kaçsa daha kolay olacaktı ama Chanyeol hareket etmediği için tezgaha sıkışmıştı.

Uzun parmaklarla dalgınca Kyungsoo’nun baldırına vuruyordu. Chanyeol kaşlarını çatmış onu inceliyordu. Bir şey düşünüyor gibiydi ve en sonunda iç çekerek sabitçe sordu. “Bakir misin?”

Diğer adam neredeyse dilini yutacaktı. “Ne? H—Hayır, bakir… bakir değilim, ben… ben sadece…”

Chanyeol’un yüzüne bir gülümseme yayıldı. “Özel olmasını istiyorsun?”

Reddetmek dilinin ucuna kadar geldiğinde Kyungsoo bunun gerçekten de öyle olduğunu fark etmişti. Ağzını yeniden kapattı ve utanarak kafasını salladı. “Kimseyle seks yapmak istemiyorum.” Konuşurken diğerine bakmadan kucağına bakıyordu. “Bir şeylerin _gerçek_ olmasını istiyorum. İkimiz için de.”

Chanyeol’un göğsünden bir kıkırtı yükseldi ve daha sonra kahkahaya dönüşerek Kyungsoo’nun kızarıklığını artırdı. Şu anda daha fazla kaçmak istiyordu çünkü Chanyeol ona gülüyordu. Ona gülüyordu ve böyle bir ilişkinin yürüyeceğini düşündüğü için bu Kyungsoo’ya kendisini aptal gibi hissettirmişti. Ama sonra Chanyeol alınlarını birbirine yasladı, hala gülümsüyordu. “Bu duyduğum en tatlı şey.” İç çekti.

“Benimle dalga geçme.”

“Geçmiyorum!” kaçamasın diye genç olanın yüzünü koca elleriyle kavradı. “Ciddiyim. Bence gerçekten tatlı. _Sen gerçekten tatlısın_.”

Kyungsoo iç çekti. Ellerinden birini büyük olanın yanağındaki elinin üzerine koymak için kaldırdı. “Yani benden ayrılmayacak mısın? Seks yapmak için başkasını bulmayacak mısın? Eminim Baekhyun—“

Chanyeol dudaklarını birleştirerek onu susturdu. “Öyle bir şey yapmayacağım, söz veriyorum. Endişelenme bile.” Kyungsoo’nun kollarını boynuna doladı ve ellerini genç olanın beline koydu. İlk kez Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’un aslında biraz utangaç göründüğünü fark etmişti. “Senden çok hoşlanıyorum Kyungsoo. Uzun bir süre seninle beraber olmak istiyorum.” Kyungsoo kocaman gülümseyerek dudaklarını birleştirdi ve acıtmayacak kadar sertlerdi ama sorun değildi.

**

“Ee seviştiniz mi?” Kyungsoo ertesi gün eve girer girmez Jongin’in sorduğu ilk soru buydu. Kendisine bakmak için kanepede dönmüş olan ev arkadaşına döndü ve ona bakışlarıyla karşılık verdi. Genç olanın kocaman sırıtışına gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve cevap vermeden odasına yöneldi. Jongin’in gülümsemesi solmuştu ve alçak sesle küfrettikten sonra takip etti. “Şey? Yaptınız mı?”

Kyungsoo aniden durduğunda Jongin ona çarpmıştı. Arkasını döndü ve diğerinin geri çekilmesini sağlayacak bakışlarıyla karşılık verdi. “Sevgilimle seks yapıp yapmadığım seni ilgilendirmez, değil mi?”

Jongin homurdandı. “ _Tabiki_ ilgilendirir. Seni fişfikleyen bendim, o yüzden dökül bakalım.” Kyungsoo bir şey demek için ağzını açtı ama hemen fikrini değiştirmişti. Başını iki yana sallayarak odasına yürümeye devam etti. Arkasındaki Jongin homurdandı. “ _Hadi ama_ dostum. Benimle böyle şeyleri _paylaşman gerekir_. Kardeş olduğumuzu sanıyordum!” Kyungsoo onu görmezden geldi.

Kapıda durana kadar beklemedi. Orada durakladı ve elini cebine soktu. “Bunları geri alabilirsin bu arada.” Diyerek kondom kutusunu Jongin’e fırlattı.

“Yani seviş _me_ diniz.” Genç olan paketin açılmadığını görünce konuştu.

Kyungsoo’nun ağzı kenara doğru kıvrıldı. Alt dudağını ısırmasına rağmen gülümsemesi yüzüne yayılmıştı ve Jongin’in şaşkınlığı daha da zorluyordu. “Chanyeol’un evinde yeterince kondom var, biliyorsun.” Kyungsoo sır verir gibi söyledi. Jongin cevap veremeden önce kapı suratına kapatılmıştı.

 

 

**_The END._ **

 

 


End file.
